La escuela de la muerte
by luisSaoranFr
Summary: Una historia que ya muchos conocen, contada por alguien mas, de la forma en la que la vivio
1. Chapter 1 (prologo)

Prologo

Se puede ver a un rubio de ojos azules y 3 marcas en cada mejillas que vestía una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones vaqueros color mostaza en una Hummer color naranja pero no estaba solo porque en la parte del copiloto había una niña pelinaranja con un gorro negro y un uniforme escolar estilo japonés dormida

El rubio la observaba dormir tranquilamente mientras sacaba una grabadora y la enciende,

− nota de vos número , que mierda ya perdí la cuenta pero qué más da − dijo un joven de cabellos color oro y ojos tan azules cual el inmenso mar − hoy 2 de noviembre del año en curso me dirijo a una base militar para buscar una aeronave e ir a Tokio a buscar a algún sobreviviente , todo es un caos por acá , por más que eh buscado no eh encontrado a más sobrevivientes que ala pequeña pulga que viaja conmigo − dijo risueño el rubio ocasionando la furia de una pelinaranja que despertó ni bien escucho semejante insulto de su rubio acompañante

− que no soy una pulga..¡ Baka Baka Baka − respondió la pul... que diga , la niña

− jejeje parece que la pulga se despertó, en fin, es el tercer mes que ha pasado desde que todo se fue al carajo , aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer , ese día fue la última vez que vi a mi primo-

FLASHBACK

− apúrate Naruto - nii que vamos a llegar tarde al juego, hoy juega el mejor equipo de todos y llegamos tarde perderemos nuestros lugares y no podre ver como gana el mejor equipo de todos − gritaba un peligro de ojos negros al rubio de ojos azules

− ya voy , ya voy , no es como si fuera el fin del mundo por llegar tarde al partido primo – respondió el rubio mayor a su primo

− que no es el fin del mundo.! , eh esperado este día desde mi cumpleaños y al fin podre ver a los gigantes contra los rebeldes de Boston y si no vamos hoy , abras tirado tu dinero− respondió eufóricamente el pelinegro

− ok , para empezar no sé quién es quién y tu cumpleaños fue hace 3 días pero ya que vámonos – respondió el rubio la cual el pelinegro inflo sus mofletes en desagrado

Y así ambos jóvenes salieron y esperaron el autobús que los llevaría al estadio y unos minutos después llegaron al enorme estadio

− woooooow es enorme ¡ − grito el sorprendido rubio

− verdad que sí, mejor apurémonos que tu traes el boleto – hablo un entusiasmado pelinegro

− ya voy – respondió el derrotado rubio

(((Por el altavoz)))

− bienvenidos sean todos los fanáticos del futbol americano hoy 3 de noviembre se celebra la gran final del supeeeer boll en esta bella ciudad de las vegas y hoy su servidor Michel Filips narrara este emocionante encuentro, como siempre es un honor tener de compañero al mejor ex jugador de la historia – hablo el narrador del juego

− Gracias Michel , también es un honor trabajar contigo y hoy en esta final seré el comentarista y es un gusto estar con todos ustedes , soy Saúl Makarov y seré su servidor y esperemos que sea un súper partido− hablo Saúl por el altavoz  
− así será Saúl− respondió Michel

− bueno llegamos a tiempo Menma – hablo Naruto

− hai, ahora vengo voy por unas bebidas, ¿quieres algo?− hablo/pregunto el ahora conocido como Menma

−no gracias− respondió Naruto

−ahora vengo− hablo Menma yéndose

− a ver quién es quién?− saca un folleto y lo observa por un momento− los blancos son los gigantes y los de rojo son los otros , oh ya están saliendo – hablo Naruto despreocupadamente

De pronto se escuchan disparos y de donde estaban saliendo los jugadores salieron un par de guardias con rifles disparándole a quien parecía un camarógrafo y entre tantos tiros le dan uno en la cabeza y cae el cuerpo

− emm damas y caballeros con el debido respeto y con una disculpa pero se atrasara el juego unos momentos – hablo el narrador del juego

− es imposible , fueron un total de 10 tiros y el sujeto seguía caminando como si nada , ¿que abra pasado? − ¡Menma! , Debí de ir por el − y sin decir más sale corriendo a donde vendían las frituras

−ahhhhhhh!− se escucharon gritos y de donde salió el camarógrafo salieron una docena de personas con la piel verde y batidos de sangra que se dirigían a donde estaban los jugadores y empezaron a morderlos

− de no ser porque lo estoy viendo parecería algo así como el the walking dead , ¡Menma donde estas ¡− gritaba el rubio llamando a su primo

− que paso Naruto la gente se volvió loca ¡el de la tienda mordió a una señora y empezó a sangrar – hablo un sorprendido Menma

−vámonos de aquí mientras aún hay tiempo− hablo el rubio sin responderle a Menma

− ok ¿a dónde iremos? – pregunto el pelinegro

− vámonos a la taquillera, por ahí no ha de salir nadie – respondió el rubio

Ambos jóvenes corrieron a la taquillera pero el rubio se detuvo a lado de una ventanilla para lo de incendios y la rompió, saco un hacha y la puso en su hombro

− vámonos −ordeno Naruto y saltaron los torniquetes

−aaaaaaaaahhhh , ayudaaaaa , salvenmee – eran los gritos de las personas

−ahora qué?− pregunto Menma

El rubio no le contesto en sin embargo rompió la ventana de una minivan gris con el hacha y abrió la puerta

− sube ordeno Naruto y busco en la guantera las llaves − que suerte – pensó y arranco

− esto es mentira, parece una película de terror, qué aremos Naruto?− pregunto Menma al rubio

− no lo sé, en las películas siempre encuentran armas ,!armas¡, vamos a la estación de policía− dijo Naruto

Por las calles había manchas de sangre por todos lados y cientos de personas con la piel blanca y manchas de sangre en toda la ropa el pelirrubio y el peligro veían esa escena con horror , había visto sangre antes pero eso era una pesadilla llegaron al llegar a la estación de policía más cercana y se estacionaron frente a esta

− hay alguien ahí, oigan− grito el pelinegro

−parece que no hay nadie – dijo Menma abriendo la puerta y lo que vio lo hizo cerrarla de golpe y vomitar

−eso es una mierda cof cof –decía Naruto mientras tosía

−te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué paso?− pregunto Menma a Naruto

−hay que entrar – dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta nuevamente mientras observaba la carnicería, sangre, viseras por todos lados papeles casquillos todo parecía sacado de una película de terror

− ¿hay alguien ahí? , hola− grito el rubio

−Naruto ven− le hablo el pelinegro al rubio que corrió a donde estaba Menma

− ¿qué paso? – pregunto el rubio

−sigue vivo, señalo a un hombre sin una pierna y sosteniendo su estómago

−estas bien−dijo alarmado el rubio

El hombre solo pudo señalar su bolsillo del chaleco antibalas que traía puesto y exhalo su ultimo respiro el rubio saco lo que había en el bolsillo y en este encontró unas llaves y una grabadora

− creo que hay que buscar de donde son o escuchar la*pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque escucho un potente grito del hombre

−aarrrrrggg− el cuerpo de hombre se retorció y mordió a Menma en el brazo, el rubio le clavo el hacha en la cabeza hasta partirla en 2

− estas bien?− pregunto un preocupado Naruto a su primo

−aaaaa , mierda duele mucho !−gritaba el pelinegro mientras sostenía la herida.

−la grabadora, hay que escucharla, vamos al coche − dijo entre cortado el pelinegro  
− ok déjame te ayudo – le dijo un preocupado Naruto

Y ambos subieron a la minivan y pusieron play a la grabación  
−soy el comandante Asuma Sarutobi estas parecen ser mis últimas palabras− sonó en la grabacion


	2. Chapter 2 (1 Adios hermano)

Capítulo -1- Adiós hermano del alma

Se puede observar a un rubio ojiazul y a un pelinegro con ojos oscuros ver fijamente una grabadora de bolsillo mientras empezaba a reproducirse

Por la grabadora

−Soy el comandante Asuma Sarutobi y este puede ser tal vez mi último reporte así que tratare de explicarlo todo brevemente − hablo por la grabadora, su voz se escuchaba cansada y un poco agitado, se formó un pequeño silencio en la grabación y luego de 20 segundos empezó a hablar

−Todo empezó hace 6 meses en los laboratorios Konoha el científico conocido como Sannin Orochimaru especialista en biogenética y bioquímica empezó a trabajar de manera exhaustiva en una manera de regresar a un muerto a la vida puesto que su hijo Kabuto había sido asesinado , el Sannin trabajo sin descanso cuando menos un mes entero de lo cual no se supo absolutamente nada sobre él , hasta que en inicios de septiembre el Sannin informó a su maestro Hiruzen Sarutobi sobre un método para regresar a los muertos a la vida, él lo llamo Edo Tensei o renacimiento impuro de inmediato Hiruzen le prohibió hacer más investigaciones sobre el mismo y así sin más desapareció

Poco después Orochimaru entro desesperado a las oficinas de su maestro y le dijo que se había convertido en un dios le dijo que regreso a su hijo a la vida − su maestro se horrorizo y le grito pidiéndoles sus reportes de la investigación y al leerlos él se sorprendió en teoría le regreso la vida, pero el cuerpo era solo un simple cascaron vacío, Orochimaru en su desesperación asesino a su maestro y según mis investigaciones salió a Chicago a los laboratorios de Iwa, un mes después Chicago fue puesto en cuarentena perpetua para evitar que los Revividos se extendieron, desgraciadamente nadie tomo en cuenta el punto más importante, el método en que se propagaba aquel estado, al principio se implanto la teoría de que los cadáveres reaccionaban a la sustancia pero se equivocaron, ya que los que fueron Revividos no habían muerto en primer lugar, sino que fueron infectados por el primer Revivido, todo de la manera más absurda que hasta daba risa, una mordida, después de ser mordido tienes 12 horas de conciencia, después nada, te transformas en un Revivido y no hay cura conocida aun

La grabación se detiene y un pálido pelinegro veía a un tembloroso ojiazul  
me mordieron−dijo con miedo el pelinegro

−p-pero podemos hallar una cura , una manera de que no te transformes− contesto al borde de las lágrimas el ojiazul

-Naruto… yo… no sé qué hacer… no me quiero morir pero no sé cuánto tiempo me quede maldita sea-respondió/grito Menma mientras lloraba

-entonces hay que hacer algo…- fue interrumpido por un puñetazo

\- no sé qué hacer y gritando no lograremos nada… tu deberías ser el que esté tranquilo…- respondió el pelinegro

\- y cómo quieres que esté tranquilo si mi primo, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano está a punto de morir… no quiero estar solo de nuevo- dijo el ojiazul mientras caía de rodillas

-Naruto… yo… no quiero morir… aun no… -

-mama y papa se fueron sin siquiera conocerlos… no sé si están vivos o están muertos, el tío Jiraiya desapareció en Vietnam… la tía Tsunade está desaparecida… Sakura se fue con Sasuke y ahora tú vas a morir y no puedo hacer nada… por más que intente ser feliz… siempre me quedo solo… y JAMAS PUEDO HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO¡-

-hermano… yo… lo siento… si hubiera tenido cuidado… pero…

-pero que-interrumpió más calmado el rubio

**suspiro**- siempre lo dijo el tío Jiraiya lo echo echo esta y no importa… no se puede cambiar-

-jejeje es verdad… y por eso vivió 2 años con un fragmento de metralla incrustada en la columna-

-era un necio y un idiota-

-ni que lo digas-

-Naruto hay que hacer lo que vinimos a hacer… yo saldré primero… dame el hacha… revisa en la cajuela a ver que encuentras-

-espera**el ojiazul salió y reviso la cajuela** hay una llave Stilson… esto puede ayudar… aunque aún no veo a ningún revivido… por suerte-

-si… ojala y tarden en llegar… vamos-

*** Ambos jóvenes bajan de la camioneta y entran por segunda vez a la estación de policía… ***

-Naruto tu revisa arriba-

-ok-

***Naruto subió las escaleras y llego a un corredor, al fondo una puerta, la abrió lentamente y al abrirla vio que algo se escondió bajo un escritorio metálico… se acercó despacio y escucho leves sollozos… se asomó bajo el escritorio y vio a una niña de no más de 13 años con el cabello naranja-¿estás bien?, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki tengo 19 años ¿y tú?-

-m...Me llamo Moegi… no tengo apellidos… tengo 13 años, tipo de sangre A… nací el 8 de junio… mis compañeros del orfanato de las empresas konogakure veníamos de visita al parque… el tío de mi amigo Konohamaru me trajo aquí… a Konohamaru… lo… lo…-*** empezó a llorar y se trataba de limpiar las lágrimas y aguantar el llanto pero recordar lo que le hicieron a su amigo la hizo llorar aún más-

-lo lamento-*** el ojiazul se arrodillo y abrazo a la pelinaranja y le frotaba la espalda tratando de calmarla*** ya paso…prometo que no te pasara nada… lo juro… ya se… ayúdame a buscar unas cosas y te presento a mi primo y nos largamos de aquí te parece bien-

-ok… que quieres buscar Naruto?-

-¿sabes lo que son las armas de fuego?-pregunto el ojiazul

-si…son las que están en la maleta que está en el casillero verde-

-exacto… son las que están en… ¿cuál maleta?-

-la que está en el casillero verde –

Naruto reviso el ´´casillero verde´´ y encontró 2 maletas una llena de cajas de municiones y la otra con varias armas a pares- esto es para armar un maldito ejercito-dijo impresionado y a la vez aterrado el rubio- bien creo que serán suficientes…tomare las dos pistolas una para mí y la otra para Menma…

-quien es Menma-

-es mi primo… y está en la planta de abajo vamos hay que irnos – Naruto tomo de la mano a la pelinaranja y con la otra agarro la llave Stilson y bajaron las escaleras –Menma… ya vámonos… encontré unas armas y munición-

De repente la puerta se abre de golpe y cae un pelinegro de cabeza… el rubio se acerca a ver a su primo- estas bien te…- fue interrumpido por un gruñido casi animal y el pelinegro en peso a convulsionarse- MENMA ESTAS ASUSTANDOME

-GROOOOOOOAAAARGGGG- fue la repuesta en forma de lamento del pelinegro que se levantó mecánicamente y se acercó al rubio-esto no es gracioso… Menma deja de jugar…Menma responde…maldición responde…- el pelinegro se lanzó sobre la pelinaranja y ella empezó a patearlo…Naruto saco el arma… apunto en la cabeza…quito el seguro… y… un sonido ensordecedor inundo la sala… luego de eso… nada...-maldita sea – se puso de rodillas y empezó a golpear el suelo-maldita sea…maldita sea… maldita sea…MALDICION-empezó a llorar –Menma… lo siento… lo siento…lo siento

-Naruto-susurro la pelinaranja que se quedó observando la reacción del rubio… empujo el cuerpo a un costado de ella y gateo en dirección del rubio se recargo en su espalda y lo abrazo-Naruto… tenía miedo… -la pelinaranja empezó a llorar también… sintió que el ojiazul se volteo y la abrazo … ambos necesitaban eso… un hombro donde llorar…con todo lo que avía pasado…solo necesitaban sacar lo que tenían dentro… lloraron por minutos…talvez unas horas hasta que el ojiazul le susurro algo que jamás olvidaría …palabras comunes y simples pero que para ella le hicieron feliz-´´gracias … ahora vámonos a casa- no sabía dónde era pero eso a ella no le importo. entonces-

El rubio tomo se cargó en la espalda ambas maletas y tomo a Moegi de la mano… vio el cuerpo de su primo y susurro mientras salía por la puerta-Adiós primo…adiós amigo… adiós hermano del alma-


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 viaje

Naruto y Moegi salían de la estación de policía y subieron al primer coche que encontraron, total, no creó que alguien les reprochara esa acción y sin más el rubio se dirigía a su casa

─Moegi, sé que es raro, pero ¿estas segura que no se salvó alguien más? Dijiste que estabas de excursión─

─No, soy la última del orfanato, solo quedábamos Konohamaru y yo pero…─

La peli naranja agacho la cabeza y serró los puños con fuerza al recordar a su amigo

─o… oye quieres comer algo estoy seguro que había un supermercado por aquí cerca─

─no tengo hambre ahora, lo único que quiero es cambiarme de ropa─

─pásate a la parte de atrás y te doy mi sudadera, sé que no es mucho pero creo que sería más cómodo─

─está bien─

Se produjo un silencio muy incómodo pues al rubio no se le ocurría que decir, minutos después la peli naranja regreso al asiento del copiloto

─te quedo grande jejeje─

Esto causo un leve sonrojo pues la sudadera le llegaba a las rodillas

─u… Urusai, no estoy enana solo estoy tomándome mi tiempo para crecer eso es todo─

─yo solo dije que la sudadera te quedaba grande, nunca mencione tu estatura aunque ahora que lo dices es verdad, a tu edad recuerdo que era de los más bajos de mi salón junto con Menma…─

Otro incomodo silencio inundo el ambienté, ambos cruzaron miradas y sin decir una sola palabra optaron por mejor guardar silencio, hasta que se encendió la radio

(Por la radio)

─este es un reporte especial, se les informa a los ciudadanos que no salgan a las calles por ningún motivo ya que una tormenta eléctrica caerá sobre la ciudad, se desconoce el cómo se generó pero se sabe que es irregular─

Naruto apago la radio y acelero al cabo de uso cuantos minutos llegaron al hogar del rubio, que para su suerte estaba despejado

─al fin llegamos, pasa eres mi invitada de honor pero toma una ducha primero mientras preparo la cena vale el baño está en la segunda planta primer puerta a la derecha, es color blanco─

Peli naranja asintió levemente y al entrar se sorprendió un poco por el decorado, tenía pinturas de paisajes alfombras de terciopelo y el piso era de madera, subió las escaleras y entro por la puerta blanca, era un baño enorme, tenía un jacuzzi y una regadera independiente, quito la sudadera y la dejo sobre el lavamanos, sobre el mismo avía unas toallas blancas, lleno el jacuzzi y entro en él, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que tocaron la puerta

─Moegi, este te traje una muda de ropa que creo que te quedara, la cena está casi lista así que no tardes mucho por favor─

─si, está bien ─

Unos cuantos minutos después ambos estaban comiendo un bistec asado y una ensalada mientras el rubio revisaba una tableta

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto?─

─está tableta era de mi padrino, dijo que si necesitaba algo la utilizara para comunicarme con él, ya le he enviado un mensaje pero no responde, por eso reviso si hay algo que me pueda ayudar a encontrar una pista de él o de donde estuvo─

─y que has encontrado─

─las novelas que el escribía─

─oooo era novelista, cuál era su nombre─

─´´El increíble gamma Sanín´´ o algo así─

─nunca he leído nada de él, de que tema escribía─

─jajaja, era un viejo rabo verde, era escritor de una serie llamada Icha Icha─

─esa la leía mucho el conserje del orfanato y reía mucho, es una comedia o algo así─

─aun estas muy pequeña para saberlo, no quiero que te hagas una pervertida…ok ya vamos a comer- sentencio el rubio mientras tomaba asiento

-vale pero esto aún no acaba ero Naruto -

-como digas pulga-

-Itadakimasu- dijeron a coro y empezaron a degustar el platillo

/15 minutos después/

-arigato… estuvo muy rico todo- dijo la peli naranja mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta

\- no te preocupes, quieres ver una película-propuso el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna

-claro por qué no, pero Naruto, gracias-

-porque-

-por todo, me salvaste, y me trajiste a tu casa pero aun no me explico por qué-

-porque era lo correcto-

-pero llegar a tanto, -

-jejeje no te preocupes, eso fue lo que me inculcaron─

─Naruto, porque no me cuentas algo de ti… estoy aburrida─

─ ¿cómo que es lo que quieres saber?─

─Esto… a ¿qué te dedicas?─

─hoy en día… a cuidar a una niña latosa con un cabello extravagante─

─¡oye!─

─jejeje, gomen-gomen… estudiaba la universidad y era practicante de muay thai, aunque nunca me gusto… me gustaba más el Bo jutsu… ─

─ ¿tienes novia?─

─no… tenía… pero se fue con mi mejor amigo─

─gomen─

─no importa… are unas palomitas para la película─

─ ¿está bien que ágamos esto?─

─ ¿hacer que?─

─relajarnos, ignorar que hay un apocalipsis zombi afuera─

─tuvimos un día difícil, y estoy esperando la respuesta de mi padrino, y no creo que le haga mal a nadie, nos lo merecemos ─

─emmm okey… ─

El rubio y la peli naranja se sentaron en el sillón y con las palomitas ya preparadas, tuvieron un momento tranquilo en ese día de caos y destrucción sin saber nada sobre el incierto futuro, pero por el momento no les importaba, eran felices así, y lo disfrutarían por ahora.


End file.
